


Only for You, Chere

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, M/M, Marking, Post-Purgatory, Scars, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean is ashamed of his scars, but Benny feels differently.





	Only for You, Chere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyblue2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/gifts).



> hollyblue2 asked for DeanBenny and scars as a Tumblr ficlet prompt.

“Chere…” Benny breathed, eyes widening.

Dean looked away, longed to turn away, but the view of his bared back was no less horrible. In Hell Dean had suffered unspeakable torments, been rent apart uncountable times, but when he was reborn to earth his body was whole and unmarred. Purgatory had not been so kind to him, his skin crisscrossed by gouges and tears, burns and lines, scars layered on scars. Benny knew - must have known - for he’d seen Dean sustain many of those injuries, but Dean was sure Benny had never considered what that meant for Dean’s physical appearance, how ugly and imperfect it made him. Dean had tried to keep their relationship platonic, and when that proved impossible he tried to remain clothed, but Benny had rightly questioned Dean’s reticence. So here he was. Naked. Unarmed. Exposed. Afraid.

He didn’t want to watch the moment when Benny’s attraction turned to disgust.

“You’re beautiful.”

Blinking, Dean looked back to Benny. Benny didn’t look grossed out. He looked awed. Dean flushed, embarrassment staining his cheeks and chest.

“May I…” Benny swallowed, hunger in his gaze, desire obvious as his cock fattened. “May I touch you?”

Not trusting himself to speak, Dean swallowed and nodded.

Benny’s hands traced over the lines of his body, the lines of his scars, as if skimming the perfect marble of a sculpture, as if mapping a route to salvation, as if worshipping Dean’s every twitch. Dean watched the passage of Benny’s fingers wide eyed. No one had ever touched him so gently. No one had ever looked at him so fondly. No one had ever cherished every flaw instead of ignoring or excusing them. Arousal shot through Dean. He slumped against Benny, let the larger man support him, and Benny teased kisses along as cheek as he skimmed over Dean’s scarred back.

Their lips met, slow and tender, hot and steamy, their tongues brushing together, their saliva mixing. They shifted and Benny’s sharp canines pressed into Dean’s upper lip. Need and awareness snapped into focus so suddenly that Dean started.

“Chere…Dean…this okay?”

“It’s…it’s great, Benny.”

Benny smiled and mouthed and Dean’s skin, pulling him closer.

“But could you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

Dean let his head drop to the side, baring his neck. “Gimme one more scar?”

Benny leaned back, gazed from Dean’s eyes to his throbbing pulse point, and nodded slowly.

“Only for you, Chere…” And his sweet smile showed his vampire teeth emerging. “Only because I love you.”

Dean wanted to argue, wanted to tell Benny that he was insane to love Dean in all his hideous, broken glory. He wanted to push Benny away, wanted to never let Benny go. He wanted to be claimed. He wanted to be made beautiful, to be sanctified, to be made holy as Benny was holy. There was so much he wanted to say, but all he managed was, “Thank you.”

Fangs tore into his neck and hot blood poured over skin. Benny shuddered with bliss, groaned as if he experienced sexual pleasure from Dean’s pain. Dizziness and desire swept through Dean, his cock hard, his body desperate for the press of skin on skin.

He couldn’t wait to see the scar that developed, couldn’t wait for Benny to bite him again and again until no other mark on his body mattered.

“Thank you,” he whispered again, again and again, as Benny rutted against him and drank his fill. “Thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt for a micro-ficlet! You can send me a pairing plus an AU of your choice, or you can choose prompts from [this post](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/175233886833/fanfiction-trope-mash-up). Send the asks to [my inbox](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr - [unforth-ninawaters](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
